Fuel injection systems are commonly used for internal combustion systems. These fuel injection systems serve to inject and dose fuel/air mixtures to the cylinders of the internal combustion engine. These systems serve to proportion the gasoline/air mixture depending on the desired requirements of the engine. Unfortunately, these prior art fuel injection systems do not accurately dose fuel based upon intake fuel pressure, atmospheric conditions, and engine conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuel injection system that effectively doses fuel to the engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuel injection system that doses fuel to the engine based upon factors affecting the performance of the vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fuel injection system that allows for the interruption of fuel flow in response to a fuel demand of the engine.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fuel injection system that can increase the performance of a vehicle and increase fuel economy.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.